


A smile for eternity

by SuYeon



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuYeon/pseuds/SuYeon
Summary: Hakuryuu was finally able to make his wishes come true.
Relationships: Ren Hakuryuu/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	A smile for eternity

Sometimes the simplest wishes where the hardest to obtain. Hakuryuu’s wish was to love someone and be loved back by that person. Another simple wish of his was to marry the person he loves, so they could be happy together until they died. Maybe their happiness was another simple wish.   
As simple as all of his wishes sounded, so hard was it to gain them. All those years he had loved someone, who didn’t love him back. All those years trying to make things right again. All those years he had been hated, ignored and pushed aside. All those years of fighting against Al-Thamen. All those years had left their marks on him and made it harder to give others and himself a change. 

Now, in the end, all his waiting and hoping paid off. Today he was finally able to marry the person he loved from the bottom of his heart. A person that loved him back just as much. No words could express their love for each other. He was sure that he smiled more than on any other day and he hoped she saw how happy he was.   
While he could not see his own smile, he could see hers. So bright. So warm. So full of love. Her smile was one of the many things that he loved so deeply about her.   
All he wished for now, was her keeping her beautiful smile and to be happy until she died. All he wished for now, was him being the reason for her being happy. 

Tenderly he hold her hands. Gently he placed a kiss on her forehead. Softly he hugged her. Silently he hope for this to never end. Loudly he announced his love for her to ensure, she and everyone else knew about his feelings.


End file.
